


In the Storm

by little_librarian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheese-y last sentence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_librarian/pseuds/little_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oncoming Storm, stuck in a storm. A brief interlude in which Ten and Rose stop on Earth and get caught in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Storm

He was the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Bringer of Darkness, Ka Faraq Gatri. He didn't do this kind of thing–too domestic. Now that he thought about it, though, it was kind of ironic. The Oncoming Storm, stuck in a storm. 

“So much for remembering everything," Rose was saying. “You don’t even remember the way back to your own ship!” The words were delivered in a teasing tone, with a smile to match. Rose really didn't mind the rain, but it was a bit cold now, and she was without a jacket–it had been quite warm when they had first stepped out of the TARDIS.

“Alright, so we made a wrong turn. Big deal! All we have to do now is find another way back to TARDIS!” the Doctor reasoned in a cheery tone. He spun in circles as he thought about which direction to head in.

Rose, on the other hand, had decided that if she was going to be stuck out in the rain, she might as well have fun with it. She moved from a store’s awning that they had sheltered under, flung her arms out, and tilted her head back, reveling in the Earth rain that she hadn't felt in so long before she got too cold.

“Rose! What are you doing that for?” the Doctor called to her.

“It’s fun! Don’t tell me you've never danced in the rain before.”

“No, sorry, can’t say that I have.” Rose stopped her twirling and looked over at him before bounding over.

“Come on, then. Nine hundred years old, you said? It’s about time you did this!” She grabbed his hands and pulled him out into the downpour. She spun him around once before letting go of his hands and continuing to spin in her own little circles. The Doctor chose not to keep spinning and instead stood back, stuck his hands in his suit pockets, and watched his companion twirl while he felt his body temperature adjust to keep him warm–Time Lord biology had some nice perks.

He continued to watch Rose spin a few minutes before noticing that she had begun to shiver. He had worked out a route back to the TARDIS by now, but at this rate Rose would be chilled to the bone and then some by the time they got there. He moved over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her spinning. The goose bumps on her bare arms confirmed his suspicions.

“You’re cold,” he stated. Rose opened her mouth–maybe to agree, maybe to try and contradict him–, but he acted too quickly for her to speak. He slid the overcoat off of his shoulders and draped it over Rose’s. His body temperature worked once more to compensate for the sudden lack of a layer, while Rose slipped her arms through the sleeves to maintain the use of her hands. She didn't argue at being given the coat, as she knew that the Doctor would insist that he didn't need it. Since her friend was taller than she, the coat reached all the way down to the ground. The Doctor didn't really mind, though, as the TARDIS had a brilliant washing system, and the coat was already soaked, anyway.

Rose grinned up at him. “Thanks.”

The Doctor gave a wide grin back before speaking. “Now, I've figured out a path back to the TARDIS, but it’s a bit of walk.”

“So long as it gets us there, I don’t really care,” Rose told him. The Doctor smiled at her attitude, and reached out to grasp her hand. They two set off in the direction that the Doctor had chosen.

“We best get a move on,” he announced. “And you can warm up with a nice cup of tea when we get back.”

“You think tea’s the answer to everything,” Rose teased.

“It saved Christmas last year, remember?” Rose simply laughed, and didn't say anything in reply.

It had stopped raining a while back by the time the pair reached the police box that wasn't a police box. A change of clothes and a cup of tea later, the two were off again into the universe.


End file.
